


Maknovtchina

by orphan_account



Category: The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Other, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24237529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ancom wants to try something new.
Relationships: leftist unity - Relationship
Comments: 13
Kudos: 101





	Maknovtchina

Ancom tucks quis head into Commie's chest, breathing in the musky scent of Commie's cologne. Quis mind is stuck on something, stuck on a question qui keeps meaning to ask but backs out at the last second.

Ah, fuck it. If qui speaks quickly, qui can't take it back.

"How do you feel about roleplaying?" Ancom asks, the words spilling out like water from a knocked-over glass.

"Er... roleplaying?" Commie responds, looking down at his chest to where Ancom is curled up. His cheeks have flushed a light pink, the question hanging tentatively in the air.

"Like, in bed."

"Oh. If that is what you want, I would be happy to, comrade," Commie replies gruffly, putting his arm around Ancom.

"I have an idea..." Ancom begins.

  
  


***

  
  


Ancom adjusts quis fur hat awkwardly. Qui feels ridiculous dressing up as a Black Army soldier, but hopefully qui will be able to immerse quemself into the scene.

"Ready," qui calls out shakily.

Instantly, there is a sharp knock at the bedroom door.

"Open up!" a Russian man grunts.

For a moment, Ancom considers keeping the door shut to see how Commie will react. But if qui's honest, qui's just horny and wants to get on with the scene. Qui flings open the door, remembering at the last second to grab quis fake gun.

The door swings open to reveal Commie dressed in an outfit even more ridiculous than his everyday wear. Commie still wears his signature ushanka which he insists upon wearing in all weather and only takes off to sleep or shower. He's dressed in a Soviet trench coat, the red star embroidered onto his coat. He holds a fake gun which he points at Ancom—at the same time, Ancom points quis gun at Commie.

"Black Army scum. You are undermining great Lenin's vision," Commie growls, speaking in a thicker Russian accent than usual.

Ancom presses the muzzle of quis gun harder into Commie's forehead.

"You are a traitor to the left. We fought the White Army together, and this is how you repay us?"

Commie snorts.

"We could have done it without you, anarkiddy. Ukraine belongs to the Reds."

"The Free Territory belongs to Makhnovia, Red scum!"

Commie tuts, bringing up his free hand to grab Ancom by the throat. Ancom reflexively takes a step back; Commie takes advantage of this, backing Ancom against the wall.

"It is time you anarchists learnt some discipline."

Ancom considers spitting in Commie's face, but qui supposes that wouldn't be very sexy and might be taking the roleplay too seriously. Instead, qui does quis best to look angry, furrowing quis eyebrows and trying to hide quis hard-on.

Commie steps closer to Ancom, keeping his hand around Ancom's throat. His hips bracket Ancom's, shoving one of his legs between Ancom's thighs. Commie rolls his hips down onto Ancom's. He tucks his gun into his holster and moves his newly freed hand to cup Ancom's erection.

"It seems..." Commie says breathlessly, "that you are enjoying this."

"It would seem that you are enjoying this too," Ancom replies, moving quis hand to the bulge in Commie's trousers.

Commie chuckles briefly before using his hand on Ancom's throat to guide quem down onto quis knees. He unzips his trousers, pulling out his sizeable cock and pushing it against Ancom's lips.

"Suck," Commie commands lowly.

Ancom looks up indignantly, lips remaining shut.

Commie sighs as though he was training a disobedient dog, pinching Ancom's nose until Ancom opens quis mouth to let Commie in.

Ancom can't help but moan around Commie's thick cock, at the sensation of quis mouth being filled. Qui sucks obediently, looking up at Commie from where qui kneels on the floor.

"Fuck. You were so quick to submit, да? You love this, don't you? I should have known that Black Army soldiers would be such sluts," Commie says, thrusting into the tight wetness of Ancom's mouth.

Ancom just hums in response, swirling quis tongue around Commie's cock. Commie slides deeper into Ancom's mouth until it hits the back of Ancom's throat. Qui focuses on not gagging, tears forming around quis eyes as qui swallows around Commie's cock. A strained noise escapes Commie's throat.

"Ah... if we keep going like this, I am going to come, and I don't want to come before I get to fuck your tight little ass," Commie says, pulling out.

Ancom simply kneels there, slightly dazed at the sudden loss of contact. Quis mouth gapes open as though it was made for sucking cock, as though it is now missing something.

Commie practically picks Ancom up, throwing quem onto the bed. He crashes his lips into Ancom's, kissing in a way that makes it clear that this is just roleplay—this is a lover's kiss, a kiss between two people who know each other and feel more than just sexual attraction for each other.

While they make out, Commie pushes Ancom's trousers off, kicking off his own trousers too in the process. They take off each other's coats and undershirts until both of them are stark naked. He opens a drawer to rummage for lube, pulling out a small bottle that the leftists keep beside their bed.

"What would анархия-мама have to say about this?" Commie says as he slicks up a finger, pressing against Ancom's entrance.

Ancom is too far gone to retort, simply curving quis spine to push quis hole against Commie's finger. The finger slips inside, pumping steadily until Ancom is loose enough for a second finger. Ancom whimpers weakly, closing quis eyes and focusing on the sensation of being filled, being stretched out in preparation for Commie's fat cock. Ancom groans as Commie drags his fingers along Ancom's walls, the pressure overwhelming. Quis hips thrust against air as Commie brushes his fingers against Ancom's prostate, desperately seeking friction but finding no relief.

"You good?" Commie asks, retreating his fingers.

"Yeah. Put it in me already," Ancom replies.

Commie chuckles.

"Patience."

Commie grips Ancom's hips with one hand and uses his other to guide his cock into Ancom's waiting hole, Ancom gasping at the sudden pressure. Commie pauses once the head is in, waiting for Ancom to adjust.

"More. Just do it. I can take it," Ancom insists, earning a slap to the ass.

"I will go at whatever pace suits me," Commie replies, making a point to not move for longer until Ancom moans out of frustration.

Commie sinks further in until he's fully sheathed within Ancom's warmth, again waiting for Ancom to adjust.

"Holy shit, you're big," Ancom mutters. Qui feels Commie's dick twitch inside of quem.

"Are you trying to make me finish quickly?" Commie replies.

"Oh yeah, you like that? You're so fucking big. I love being filled with your massive cock."

Commie growls and snaps his hips in response, Ancom gripping the sheets to steady quemself. Commie clutches Ancom's hips with both hands hard enough to leave bruises behind, thrusting relentlessly into Ancom. Ancom's head and shoulders drop to the mattress, quis ass up like a wanton whore, moaning as Commie fucks into quem. The air is filled with the sound of slapping skin as Commie pounds into Ancom, knocking the breath out of Ancom with each thrust.

Commie's cock brushes against Ancom's prostate again and qui cries out in pleasure. Angling himself to hit the spot again, Commie thrusts again and again into Ancom until qui sees stars with every thrust.

With renewed vigour, Ancom pulls quemself up, grabbing Commie and rolling the two of them over until Ancom is on top.

"What are you doing—?" Commie asks, but is cut off as Ancom raises quemself up and sinks back down sharply, riding Commie's cock and knocking the air out of Commie's lungs. "Блядь."

"You like that? Fucking Red scum," Ancom retorts.

As Ancom rides Commie steadily, qui tugs on quis own dick, stroking quemself in sync with quis rise and fall. Commie thrusts back weakly to meet Ancom's ass as qui comes down. Ancom angles quemself again until Commie is hitting quis prostate with every thrust, moaning loudly.

_I sure hope Nazi can't hear us._

Ancom clenches around Commie on quis way up, unclenching on quis way down. Commie pants, clutching the sheets beneath his fingers.

"I'm going to come," he warns.

"Then do it."

Commie's head falls back into the mattress, mouth forming a silent O as he releases his load inside of Ancom. Ancom continues to ride and stroke quemself as qui feels hot  cum filling quem from the inside.

Ancom sits still for a moment to allow Commie to recover. Commie then pulls out, crawling towards Ancom's dick. He takes quis cock into his mouth, calloused hand pumping the base as he sucks vigorously. Ancom moans, feeling  cum drip from quis ass and Commie's mouth enveloping quem,  his tongue pressing against Ancom's cock.

"Can I come on your face?" Ancom gasps as Commie sinks deeper onto Ancom's cock.

Commie hums around Ancom, the vibrations going straight to quis cock as Commie pulls back. He starts jerking Ancom off, looking expectantly up at Ancom. The sight of Commie wanking quem off, looking up past quis cock, brings Ancom over the edge as qui spurts hot  cum all over Commie's face. Commie opens his mouth and sticks out his tongue, catching  cum all over his face, from his eyelashes to his nose to his tongue.

Ancom sinks back into the mattress, staring up at the ceiling.

"I'll go get some towels," Commie announces,  walking out of the room butt naked.

Ancom hears a screech in the hallway—by the sounds of it, Nazi has encountered a naked Commie with  cum on his face. Ancom can't help but stifle quis laugh. Qui would pay to see Nazi's face right now.

Commie returns holding a wet towel and with the  cum cleaned off of his face. He hands the towel to Ancom who uses it to clean up.

"I think we're gonna have to clean the sheets too," Ancom says, looking at the sheets covered with cum, sweat, and lube.

"да, I will get some clean ones. Maybe I should put some clothes on first, since the Nazi had some issues with my glorious Slavic body."

"Oh, no, you should absolutely walk around naked. The only other people in the house are Nazi and Ancap, and disturbing them is good."

"You make a good point, comrade. I'll be back soon in that case."

  
  


***

  
  


The leftists lie in their newly made bed, holding each other close as they drift off to sleep.

"How did you find that?" Commie asks.

"It was fun.  We should roleplay again sometime," Ancom replies.

"That sounds like an excellent idea, comrade."

They fall asleep like that, curled up together, arms wrapped around each other. The next morning, Nazi keeps his head down and avoids looking at either of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Getting cummed on is anti-fascist praxis


End file.
